1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio/video devices and, more specifically, to a voice activated device able to control the playing, recording and receiving of audio and video sources upon receipt of an audible or manually input command signal, the device having a detachable portable section able to replay audio and video recorded thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of audio/video control devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,377; 4,797,924; 5,345,538; 5,991,637; Des. 358,593; Des. 400,531 and Des. 408,412 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.